James and The Pumpkin Pirate King
by ChibiPencil
Summary: Nightmare Before Christmas James and the Giant Peach crossover!Did anyone else notice Jack's cameo in that movie?WTF!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own anything:)

* * *

James had been living comfortably in NewYork with his insect family for two lovely years.They resided in the giant seed,from the Giant peach that he and his bug friends flew across the sea,escaping from his evil Aunts.

Life was a happy one.James had more friends now than he had ever had,and a family where as before he had become an orphan.He thought of his parents every now and then,but he felt that,somewhere,they were very happy for him.

With all the sucess that his family had experienced there were never any money troubles,although it also meant that they were often away at thier jobs.

All but Centipede,who lost the race to become mayor of NewYork.As so,he was usually the only one at home with James.

Centipede and James had become very close as a result.Centipede was like his big brother,father,and always his bestfriend.

On no particular afternoon on,October 24th,Centipede was sweeping multicolored leaves off the steps of the PeachSeed House.He paused and looked down the lane,"Oi,James should be gettin' home anytime now!"he said in his wrather gruff,but kindly voice.Surely enough,just then he saw James walking up the lane.Silloetted by the golden-orange setting sun,but something was amiss.He was staring at the ground,his head bowed low and walking wrather sloly,taking heavy steps.

"Ey' James!Where ya' been?It's gettin' dark!"Centipede said loudly,but happily at him.

James lifted his head and saw his friend the Centipede leaning against the broom smiling kindly at him.He tipped his hat up and came striding twards James.He felt his face heat up again and raced to Centipede.He threw himself on him in a tight hug and started bawling.

"Woah,"Centipede regained his footing.He hugged James and patted his back,"What's tha' matter,James...?Somebody hurt 'cha at school?"

James choked back some tears and looked up at him,"We learned about bugs in science today,and the teacher said that..that.."James face got all screwed up again he just blurted it out,"..that the average centipede only has a life span of three years!"

James cried harded than ever,he couldn't stand the meer thought of loosing his bestfriend in the world.

James felt a warm laugh come from Centipede.He rubbed James back and tilted his chin up,"I'm also a thousand times bigger than the average centipede.Smarter to boot!"

"You couldn't say by very much,Centipede...,"a smooth,liquid voice said from behind them.

"Spider!"James chripped in his british accent.

"Hey there Spider,ya' home early."Centipede was secretly quite infatuated with Spider,dispite the fact that centipedes are supposed to eat spiders.Not that he knew that.

"There, there James..."she comforted,"..don't worry,like Centipede said we are much different from average insects and our lifespans are much longer now."

"Yeah,so stop yur cryin' and come on inside,hm?"

"But how do you know?"James asked,still feeling unassured.

"Faith James."Spider answered,whiping the tears away from his cheeks."You just have to have faith in tomorrow."she kissed his forehead.

"Your right."James smiled and his face brightend up.Spider was right.There was no sense in being upset over it! "I didn't eat my lunch at school.I'm feeling hungry now."

"Well head on in and get a snack,dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."Centipede said messing up James hair playfully.

"After that we can work on your Halloween costume."Spider said sweetly.

"Oh my gosh!I forgot we were supposed to work on it this afternoon!"James exclaimed.

"So that's why you're here early!"Said Centipede.

She smiled and walked James to the PeachSeed house,ignoring Centipede,"It's alright,I was late to get here,so it all worked out."

Centipede watched them go inside and sighed.The last warm breath of summer blew by him and lifted a swirl of leaves.Centipede thought,"..what if Jame's teach' is right..what if I've only got a couple a' months left in me..?"

Centipede walked back into the PeachSeed house and turned on the portch lamp behind him.The sun set bringing the first night of the week of Halloween.

* * *

OMFG nobody did a crossover of this yet? 


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to demon wolf who has been very patient with me!

* * *

The last warm breath of summer was quickly dissipated by the chill of falls first frost. The dead of night was only illuminated by the waxing moon's powder blue brilliance. 

They sprung forth from trees,rocks and ground. Those little season fayes. Lovely little ladies, not taller than a foot or two. Dressed in the most brilliant red,orange and purple leaves of the fall and in their petite hands they carried small branches from the very tree whence they were born. Quickly they set to their busy work of alerting all of nature of the arrival of winter. With the wave of their little scepters the living plants were dusted with a divine icy mist. These fayes were the prelude to Jack Frost's arrival. This light dusting was actually a secret sleeping potion for all the plants and trees. 

Thus Fall,the settling in time,began. 

James woke with a start in his bed as a haunting dream, he could not seem to remember now, had frightened him to waking. 

It was either very late at night or very early in the morning as the sun was still not shining through his round little window. James sat in silence and surveyed his beloved room in the PeachSeed House. How comfortable and warm it was. All his drawings hung on the peach colored walls that depicted his family,friends, and far away places he wished to visit. His room was furnished with walnut finish furniture which had all his wonderful toys,do dads,and what-nots on. 

James never felt more secure. 

But that wasn't true. 

He _had_ felt this wonderful once before,with his real family. 

Oh,he hated how that thought sounded in his head! He_ LOVED _his dear insect family to pieces! He could never degrade his feelings for them ever! 

But,he did still yearn deeply in his heart for his Father and dearest Mother. To see their smiling faces again...

The thought alone filled James' eyes to the brim with tears. As he silently morned them something in the night,or morning, darted past his little round window. Quickly James got out of his bed to investigate and found his room very cold! He hugged his arms and walked in place a moment before he set his eyes upon his Halloween costume. His mind rewind to a few hours earlier at the sight of it.

Spider and James were in the living room in front of a small cozy fire in the hearth. She was holding a rectangular black box with orange ribbon around it. 

"Now James,this material is good for outdoors activities like 'Trick-or-Treating'. It will keep you warm,stay sturdy,repel rain, _and_ is machine washable."Spider said with a silky laugh at the end. Spider lifted the pirate costume she had made by hand out of the box and handed it to James. 

Now in his hands,he admired the authentic look and rich colors. The top was a high thread count white swashbucklers long sleeved shirt and the trousers were red and black pinstriped.

"It's so perfect Spider! I love it very much!"James exclaimed. He promptly hugged her. 

"You are very welcome James." she said returning the hug.

"Oy! James! I gots a donation of my own!" Centipede said as he descended the stairs looking as cocky as ever,wearing a familiar pirate hat and shoulder pads. 

"I can't believe you still have those old things."Spider remarked sounding like they were an old married couple and he had dug up some silly thing from when they first met.

Centipede looked insulted. "O'course I still got em'! These are me and James' trophies!" With that he dropped the hat on James head.

"Do you remember how we swam to the bottom of the arctic sea?" James chirped in excitement as he tried his costume on over his school clothes.

Centipede laughed in his warm gruff way and switched his cigar to the other side of his mouth. "O'course I do! And do you remember how I fought off ever' single onna' em' off with my bare hands?" Centipede balled up all twelve fist and pantomimed fisticuffs with imaginary skeleton pirates.

James laughed and watched Centipede duck and punch elaborately.

Spider watched bemused with her arms crossed and brow raised. "The way I remember it was James and I that came just in the nick of time to save you."

Centipede fell backwards as if Spider had punched him herself. "I had everything under control!"

Spider and James snickered. "You were about to be chopped in half!" James jested.

Centipede puffed out his chest and lied brilliantly,"It was all a part'a my plan!"

Spider rolled her eyes. "Oooh...I see now..."

"Do you still have the compass too?"James asked Centipede.

"Yeah but the damn thing is broke!" Centipede huffed then dropped down heavily of the love seat. "We don't need it anyway! I'll be there!"

"Will you be wearing a costume too?" James asked Centipede.

"Nah,I dun need one." he replied.

Those events faded from his mind's eye and he crossed the short distance to his costume. Maybe Centipede didn't need a costume,but at the moment James did. He slipped on his warm pirate costume. Adding his cozy house shoes he snuck down the stairs and to the front door.

Pushing the front door open the cold air spilled in through the small opening. It poured past his ankles as James eyes looked nervously across the night drenched earth. 

All seemed still. There was no sign of the obscure entity that had darted past his window. James felt silly. It had probably been falling leaves or a bird. He observed the moonlit world and stepped back into the house. 

Just then there was a great clatter. He jumped,then cautiously peered back out. The garbage can had fallen over. 

_He couldn't just leave it there_, he drew his hat further onto his head and stepped out into the chill. He tottered down the stairs to the over turned tin can. 

Nothing looked out of place. He looked from left to right for the possible cause of the damaged can but all he saw were the plumes of his warm breath in front of him. 

He shook his head as he picked up the lid. The aluminum top was icy to the touch and thankfully there had not been any trash in the can for him to clean up. He lifted the can and something rolled to the bottom. 

James jumped again. James tilted the can towards him ever so slightly to see what is was. To his surprise, at the bottom there was a doll. James looked checked the cold quiet street one more time,looking back and forth for anyone before he reached in and retrieved the little thing. It was the most peculiar thing," A fairy doll,"he said aloud. It was warm to the touch,like someone had just been holding it. He turned the sprite over in his hands. It's skin was pale green like a grass stain on white socks and it's long hair red as blood. It was dressed in red dress of fall leaves and had large green maple leaves coming from it's back.

James arched his brow,"Why would anyone ever throw away such a pretty doll?" It was very pretty and very well made,but he couldn't possibly keep it. He would absolutely die from embarrassment if one of his friends saw him with it. But still..maybe he could give it to Spider. She liked lovely things and in a way he'd still have it. 

Then it moved. James body went rigid. Wide eyed his heart pounded as it stirred in his hands. It was alive? 

James let out a little scream and on instinct cupped his hands around the tiny beast and ran inside quickly. He dashed to the fireplace and did a little confusion dance as he looked for a pillow to set the beastie on. He kicked a lumpy mustard colored one onto the floor from Centipede's recliner. There were warn embers still left in the hearth. James lay the creature down on the lumpy throw pillow and watched intently as it seemed to be waking up. 

James had heard many stories at bedtime about fairies,pixies and sprites. His mother told the tales of good fayes that gave newborn children gifts like beauty, wealth and kindness,but that there were malicious ones as well. They could be cruel and play horrible tricks on people just for fun.

James grabbed the fire poker. It never hurt to be safe right..?

The tiny beastie pulled itself onto it's hands and knees. It looked at James with piercing yellow crow like eyes. They sat deadlocked and unblinking. James was too scared to move and inch lest the creature curse him. 

"What are you doing with that there boy...?"the shimmering voice of the faye asked. 

James,who had not realized that he was brandishing the fire poker behind his head like a baseball bat,sensed that it was a good fairy after all smoothly swooped it over and poked the smoldering ember in the fire non chalantly. "Just stirring the ashes!"

It's yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they flashed back and forth until they locked on the front door. James glanced quickly at the door. He hadn't closed it behind him! His eyes darted back to the faye to have it stare back at him. In a heartbeat the fay shot with unreal speed across the room. 

James fumbled hopelessly over himself in haste after it. 

As James saw his discovery fly out the door it was snatched up in midair just inches shy of freedom. It shrieked as Spider drew out of the shadows and climbed down the wall with it held tight in her supernaturally strong grip. "Not even so much as a _thank you_ to James before you leave,Mon cher?"

* * *

I know it's a bit small but I've been very preoccupied!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Won't you be my neighbor...and R&R?

* * *

The faye's shriek pierced the air like needles.

Unaffected,Spider skillfully spun her captive into a cacoon with only it's little face protruding. "There now..."Spider held the little one aloft and looked at it like a christmas ordament.

James caught himself and staggered up to Spider fearing for a moment that she may actually eat his fairy.

"Release me,O' wicked demon of _Arachne_ !"the fairy hissed as she turned in her silken prison like a toy.

Spider frowned at the beast and handed it to James gently,who cradled it in his hands. He felt a little bad about her being held against her will.

"What do you want of me childe?" it hissed bitterly.

James was suddenly hit by a realization.

He didn't know.

Why had he pursued the creature? James bit his bottom lip and shifted his eyes away from the onxy and topaz orbs boring into him.

"I don't know..I'm sorry..I just..-" James couldn't finish his thoughts vocaly and shrugged.

He felt so moronic.

Upstairs Centepede quietly peered down from the loft to see the thing that had awoken him so unjustly. His brow perked up in curiousity. What a very odd scene indeed he thought,but before he could ask what was going on the fairy let out a long wail.

"The dawn is breaking!!",she cried,"Release me before I perish in this worlde and the land of spirits be niegh one more!"

She would die!? Well that did it for James,"I'm sorry little fairy,I was just so curious of what you were! I never meant to hurt you,please don't die!" he quickly started tearing away at the soft cacoon.

Spider quickly relinquishes it from him to unravell herself. "I'm faster than you James."she said curtly.

"I'm so sorry about this." James appologized again. He looked at her,and seeing that it would take a few minutes to get her out he decided to ask a couple of questions. "May I ask you a question?James asked the fairy with childish curiousity.

The faye looked at James then back at Spider who glared at her. "Yes."she responded quickly to James.

"How many faires are there?"

"Many."it replied.

"What kinds?" he rebuttled.

Not seeing any other choice,she replied,"All the seasones have thier own spirits. Our job it be to usher the seasons into the worlde of the children of the earthe. There may be so many of us,but still suffering comes at the loss of one the spirits of the Rites."she mindlessly divulged.

"The spirits of the Rites are the souls made for only the purpouse of proforming the rites of passage from one season to the other. The chain has been broken for five years,and approaching the sixth. The spirit of the Rites of Fall to Winter has abandoned his post and we are yet to find him."

James was completly drawn in,"Why don't you just replace him?"

"We cannot. He must pass down the honour and perish,or perish and the mantel bestowed to another."she responded as Spider undressed the last strands from her wings.

"Is that what you were doing when you fell in my trash bin?"James asked hurriedly.

"Neigh." The faye shot a quick sideways glance at Spider and brushed off her wings,then fluttered them. "I was only doing my reason for being."

"I thought you said that this 'spirit of the rites' was missing? Then why are you here if he has been gone for six years?"Spider inquisitioned.

"There can be a substitue for six years,but after that,if he does not reclaim his throne, then all the seasons will set loose on the earthe at once."she porveighed the disturbing bit of information with a certain amount of delight at the look on their faces.

"The sun...it waxes as my powers wain!"she breathed urgently.

"Ya' aint' goin' wit'out us!"Centepede called from the stairs. He threw himself over the railing and strutted up to the pixie. "We're gonna help ya' find the guy ya' lookin for!"

"Centepede!" Spider hissed and spun him around roughly by his shoulder. "Are you crazy!? You can't just make that kind of a decision,and especially not for me and James!"

"I want to go!"James blurted out without thinking.

"There!"Centepede said with a wide smile. "I knew James would wanna come! And..."Centipede crooned," if James is goin' then o'course you'll come to.."

Spider threw her arms up in frustration. "ALRIGHT! Fine! Let's go."

Centepede looked back at the faye."Okay Tinkerbell,off to never never land!"

She smiled a disturbingly evil smile,"As you wish.."

The faye bolted around the three in a circle so fast that she became nothing but a ring of sparkling ligh that grew brighter and brigher until James had to sheild his eyes from the intensity.

Then light grew until there was a crash like a lightning bolt and suddenly,all was still.

James slowly uncovered his eyes. Blinking he looked around. The night was dissapated and day was all around them. And OH! What a world!

Spider's mouth hang open as she gazed at the beauty of the land before them,while Cenipede let out a low whistle. "Now that's what I call a garden!"

All around them they were surronded by big fruit trees full to the stems with the most beautiful fruit James had ever laid his eyes upon. Big, juicy apples,red as rubies! And emerald green and golden pears as big as his face! Peaches as orange and round as the moon!

All the colors here..they were more clear and more intense than he had ever seen them before,and the smell was indescribable!

"Welcome to The land of Havest,in the World of the Spirits."a womanly voice welcomed.

* * *

I'm on a roll! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Drawn from the wonder around them,James,Spider and Centipede looked behind them at the sound of her voice.

Thew were taken by surprise by the faye's new appearance and size. She was now a normal human woman's size. Her hair still crimson and her skin a blushing pastel green,she wore instead of a dress of leaves but a sheer red linen dress,reminiscent of ancient Greek fashion.

Centepede smiled broadly,but Spider covered James' eyes.

"My name is Salvia."she said softly and gave a deep bow. Her thick tresses of hair caught behind her pointed ears,as red and green leaves rustled within it. she arose and made a 'follow me motion as she walked ahead of them. Her long wild mane dragged the ground behind her as she walked,leaving a trail or freshly blossomed salvia flowers. "I will escort you to the Arch Faye."

James was now riding on Spider's abdomen with his eyes covered. Spider had ordered him to do so after they began seeing other faye. All were sheerly dressed,half naked,or naked.

Of course James peeked anyway.

Yes it was a bit embarrassing to see so many naked women at first,but if struck him more like they were beautiful works of art than just women.

Women like the ladies in his mothers old story book illustrations,he noted mournfully.

Not slim,posh women like the ones Spider had in her club,but soft,curved modest beauties doing ordinary things.

They all looked very happy.

As he peered through his fingers James noticed that on the ground every one of them left a trail of flowers and plants as they walked. The ground was blanketed in lovely flowers and plants. The more he he looked the land became more and more wondrous as they made their way out of the forest.

Suddenly Spider gasped and Centipede swore. James twisted himself around so fast to see what it was that he pulled a muscle in his neck.

The forest had opened to reveal a vast land. There were standing atop an enormous butte that's emerald green grass rolled across drumlins then down into a praire of golden swaying wheat and sunflowers.

The Prairie land ended at the base of a tree. A tree as wide as a city! It's branches reached into the sky and were lost high above them.

"Behold mortals,a rare honor has been given you..." Salvia boasted pointing to the tree. "Behold Yggdrasil! The everlasting tree of life!"

"Yggdrasil.."James echoed,his tounge tasting the new,but familiar,name.

James took in his surroundings,wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

To the east there were great blue mountains,the like James had never seen. Above the misty,snow christened peaks he could just make out a grand,white castle resting upon the clouds. To the west,he saw in the distance, a black volcanic ridge and one volcano amidst lesser ones with an arch of flame that haloed it like a dazzling rainbow of heat. He couldn't see beyond the three wonders,but he could still smell salt water on the breeze.

Centipede chuckled to himself,"Hey,James! Maybe this is where tha' Peach came from huh?"

James looked at Centipede,"..but it grew on my Aunt's old withered up tree."

Centipedes shook his head and pulled his cap down past his brow with a sigh.

"This is a very beautiful world you have brought us to Madame Salvia." Spider remarked. "Is the Arch Faye you speak of in this tree of yours?"

"Aye." Salvia responded with a curt nod.

"Errrr..."Centipede squirmed and scratched the back of his neck,"That a pretty long way to have ta' walk ya' know."

"Only if you are an out of shape old Centipede."Spider teased.

Centipede blushed furiously,"Oyi! I'm only thinking of James!"

James and Spider had a laugh at Centipede's expense,while the joke was lost on Salvia. Salvia tilted her head to the side and regarded the queer 'family' before her.

_Is that what it's like..._

She pulled a leaf from her ruby tresses and blew on it sideways. The noise it made sounded like a high note on a piccolo. There was a sudden rustling noise from the woods behind them and from the woods burst forth a humongus red rooster. Spider and Centipede screamed in horror,absent minded grabbing each other,while James just stared in more shock.

The Rooster saw Spider and Centipede and got a hungry look to it that turned their stomachs.

"Gagana!"yelled Salvia stealing the fowl's attention. It puffed out it's chest and made a purring noise.

Salvia took another leaf from her hair that was folded up. Withing the leaf was a lump of gold. "Gagana,take us to the Arch Faye." Salvia threw the gold lump at the rooster and he plucked it out of the air,gobbling it down. After he ate the Gagana sat down and extended a wing to them like a boarding ramp.

James gasped in excitement and ran up to the rooster. He danced on his feet happily before jumping on and scrambling up it's back. It was more exciting than going on a roller coaster just sitting on the big bird!

Too bad Spider and Centepede didn't feel the same way.

It took some coaxing to get them on the terrifying bird. They finally counted to three and quickly bolted up the wing as if they were jumping off the empire state building together.

James noticed the disturbed look of his 'parents' faces and wondered what could possibly be wrong. "OH!"James exclaimed oblivious,"Don't worry! I'll bet it will be scary at first when we get going fast,but it's nothing you won't get used to!"

Salvia had a little chuckle this time at their expense,though she was the only one who thought it was funny. Salvia sat at the base of Gagana's neck and clucked once loudly.

The massive poultry reared back with a mighty crow and took off with a frightening speed. The world began rushing behind them as Gagana sped on to the tree. James felt as tho his heart were running just as fast as Gagana. He had never felt so exhilarated before! The air was so warm and sweet,the land so colorful and immense!

"This is-This is great!"James yelled over the rushing wind,"I love it here!!"

The tree came closer and closer until they could no longer see anything else before them. Now the features on Yggdrasil were pronounceable. A path had been carved up the tree that was dotted up with elevators and even towns.

At the lowest spot,but the highest,where all the limbs converged, was an elegant castle of wood.

Suddenly Gagana leaped high in the air. They gasped at the sudden sensation as the rooster began to fly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they came to rest in the court yard of the Castle Yggdrasil. From this point in the castle,you'd never know that you were thousands of feet in the sky,James mused.

Gagana let them off and seemed too tired to eyeball Spider or Centipede as a snack. He strutted over to a fountain a gorged himself as guards yelled in displeasure.

Another troupe of female faye guards approached them. "What business do you have here?"

"We request an audience withe the Arch Faye." Salvia stated.

The tall,dark skinned,white haired guard looked the party over critically. "Very well. This way please."

They followed obediently.

As they were lead through the castle,James wonder if the castle had been carved or if it had grown that way. It was had to tell the difference at times. There were many rounded ceilings and Gothic arched doorways as well as inclined corridors. The guards brought them two large ornate doors. The tall white haired faye dismissed the others and turned to them.

"Me name is Rose. I am Capitan of the Third Guard. I shall escort ye the rest of the way to mine Lady of Yggdrasil." Rose bowed to them. She had a muscular build with womanly curves and subtle softness. Her eyes were cobalt blue and her skin dark,which contrasted to her short,wavy,pure white hair. She wore wooden armor pieces over white linen,and carried a sharp wooden spear. "Ye may have to wait a little while to be seen as mine Lady already be in council of another visitor."

Rose motion for them to follow as she pushed one of the doors open with only one arm. Inside was the throne room and it was everything James could have imagined a throne room would look like in a story book.

All but the woman before the throne.

In a room of exploding life and greenery,she was a dead leaf.

A woman,that didn't even look alive. She looked more like a resown up rag doll.

* * *

R&R!! D:


	5. Chapter 5

For Demonwolf my love! :D

* * *

James noticed something else about the woman.

His eyes widened and his breath caught. James felt a tingling in his fingers and toes as he recognized the face.

_"It can't be her,"_ he told himself.

It couldn't,he knew it wasn't,but all the same he breathed her name,_"Mama..." _

The words went unnoticed by his companions.

James mouth hung open ever so much in awe of her.

_She was all messed up._

Stitches littered her body,and some parts were disproportionate to others,as if some one had found her body and...

James stopped wondering there.

The thoughts were far to ghastly.

But there she was,this creature that looked so much like his beloved mother.

"Please I need more time,I'll find him soon I promise!"Sally pleaded to a tall,antlered figure behind a great veil.

The silhouette brought a thin elegant hand it's face and heaved a great sigh that filled the throne room with warm breeze. Then from behind the veil a liquid soft soprano voice spoke to her sympathetically,"I am sorry my childe. There is nothing else I can do for you. I have bought you as much time as I could,but you must appoint a new Pumpkin King before All Hallows Eve."

Sally's expression fell and left only a mortified stare.

If she could cry tears she would.

Sally thought of so many things at once but came up with absolutely no argument for the Arch Faye. Her arms dropped to her sides and she bowed her head in surrender. "Thank you for your time."she said ever so softly.

Two escort faye beside her touched her shoulders and began to lead her out the opposite way of James.

James bit his lip hard as he fought back treacherous tears that dared to spill if he let himself go for only a moment.

_She had her voice too._

His mama's voice.

Memories flooded his young mind,it was as if her voice had broken a dam that held back all those bitter sweet memories of his mother,too painful to recall,but now bombarded his minds eye,unrelenting.

And for a moment he lost himself.

For a moment he let go.

James didn't see the stitches or the scars. He didn't see the discrepancies in her appearance. All he saw was that she was leaving.

His mama was being lead away from him and she was sad. His mother was sad!!

James clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

His emotions spilled from him,from his eyes,his mind,his heart and his mouth as James lost himself and screamed. "I'VE COME TO HELP YOU!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!"

Everyone in the Throne room jumped at the explosion.

James was now the center of attention.

Tears were streaming down his sweet reddened face that was all covered in freckles. His wide blue eyes locked desperately on the undead woman with red hair.

He held his breath as she looked at him.

Sally stared at the child for a moment. No one spoke,they all just stared at this bold little boy. A human boy,she noted. He had soft red hair and pale skin littered with freckles that were discernible even from far away. He still seemed to be a child but possibly getting close to becoming a young man by the look of him.

And what was that about the way he looked...? The way he looked at her..it made her chest hurt in a way that reminded her of Jack.

"What..?"she asked him.

James did his best to smile,although he only wanted to cry more now that he had her attention. He went running up to her but stopped five feet shy. "Don't go. I'll help you...I'm here." James sniffled and whiped his face on his puffy sleeve,"I'm here to help."

Sally had been through so much,this child couldn't have know that. But here he was. His words touched her heart and gave her comfort that she had been needing,so desperately,for so long. Sally crossed the divide,dropping to her knees,throwing her arms around him. He immediately burst into great sobs and grasped to her. Sally couldn't cry,but he seemed to be crying for the both of them. She held him tightly and closely to compensate just until he calmed down enough to talk again.

Spider and Centipede had never seen James act like that before. They were both disturbed by sudden reaction from James. He was always so level headed and calm. Always happy,never moody.

Only Centipede had seen anything like this from him and that's when James thought that he was going to die.

Curious indeed,but the two wouldn't discuss the matter until far later.

They came to James side.

"There there James."Spider said soothingly,rubbing him on the back.

Centipede knelt down and curved his body to be at eye level with James. He wiped the wet from James cheek,then onto his pant leg,"Wha'ssa mattah James? You ok..?"

James nodded feeling a indescribable happiness right then with his family so near. He wished it could last forever,but as soon it had happened it was over.

* * *

D8

I updated??? Holy crap!


End file.
